


SUV

by yourx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Pure Smut, Smut, omega mark lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourx/pseuds/yourx
Summary: “get in,” he told mark, opening the door. mark obeyed, climbing into the back. and, side thought, jaehyun was never happier to have been in an SUV.





	SUV

**Author's Note:**

> ... so this exists now 
> 
> (warning; not proof read and it is 3am)

it hit mark like a truck. a big, eighteen wheeler, coming at him at full speed.

he looked at his partner, who was currently in the driver's seat. “pull over.”

“why? we’re on the—“

mark cut him off, “pull over, i don’t care where, just please jaehyun, pull over the damn car.”

 

jaehyun pulled over, thanking god it was the middle of the night, in the middle of nowhere.

he looked at mark, who was unbuttoning his uniform. “jaehyun, jaehyun it’s early, it’s never been this early i don’t know what to do.” mark was frantic, heating up fast.  _ ‘god, it’s so fucking hot,’  _ he thought, breathing heavily as he turned up the AC.

 

“okay, mark, it’s going to be okay,” the alpha turned to face the omega, cupping his face in his hands. jaehyun was nervous, his heart was beating— fuck, he’s been with omegas during their heat before, but none like mark. plus, mark and him had only known each other for a few months, as his previous partner had been promoted. “w-what can i do?” jaehyun stuttered, mind becoming overwhelmed with mark. his scent, lavender and vanilla. his whimpers, soft and needy.

 

mark shook his head, leaning into jaehyun’s touch. “whatever, whatever you want. i just, i need  _ you. _ ” mark was practically begging, looking jaehyun in his eyes. the normally bright, loud, and fun mark now looked scared, embarrassed almost.

jaehyun leaned in, kissing the other. it was hesitant, weak, shy— he wasn’t really sure what to do. he had never been in a situation like this, but he knew mark hadn’t either.

 

pulling away, jaehyun got out of the car, leaving a confused mark on the verge of tears.

he hurried to the passenger side, opening the door. mark got the gist, and as he got out of the car, jaehyun pushed him up against it, and they both leaned in at the same time. mark didn’t fight jaehyun, wanting to be controlled and dominated, wanting to be taken care of.

 

jaehyun wrapped his arms around mark, one hand on his lower back, the other on the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. mark grabbed jaehyun's hand, guiding it from his lower back to his ass. ‘ _ oh, fuck, _ ’ jaehyun thought, he had always had a thing for marks ass. he grabbed it, and mark moaned into the kiss. there was tongue, and it was messy, but so, so delicious. mark was craving more, every crumb as he jaehyun let him explore his mouth.

 

jaehyun felt mark leaking, he felt his heart beating against his chest, jaehyun could  _ feel  _ his want and need. it was breathtaking, quite literally. he had to pull back from the kiss, taking a breath. during this time, he took in mark. his face was flushed, hair messy and lips covered in saliva.

 

god, jaehyun needed him. now. 

“get in,” he told mark, opening the door. mark obeyed, climbing into the back. and, side thought, jaehyun was never happier to have been in an SUV.

 

he climbed on top of mark, caging him in like an animal. he went for marks neck first, sucking, leaving his mark all over him. “god, jaehyun-- more,”

‘ _ oh, marks one of those’  _ jaehyun smirked, inhaling his scent before he went in for more. “you must love this, yeah? want everyone to know you’re mine, right? my omega, my slut.”

mark whimpered, squirming under the older. that’s when jaehyun sat up, taking off marks shirt completely. the belt was difficult, but he got it soon enough. then the shoes, and everything else.

In between clothing articles, jaehyun would pepper the other in kisses, sucking and nibbling, learning that mark was really into biting as well as his nipples were more than sensitive.

 

jaehyun’s belt was off, and so was his uniform shirt. all that remained were his pants, and white undershirt. he looked at mark, completely naked, and a complete mess. “jaehyun, come on,”

jaehyun tilted his head,  “what do you want?”

mark whined, “you know what i want,”

“then, let me rephrase.” jaehyun leaned down, lips grazing marks ear, “what do you need?”

“fuck, jaehyun--” mark was cute when he got shy, whether it was like this or just in general. every compliment, every praise, it all made him so  _ flustered _ , and jaehyun couldn’t get enough of it. “just say it, mark. it can’t be anything bad, ca--”

mark was growing impatient, who knows how much teasing he’s been through when all he needs is a fucking cock inside of him, hard, and fast-- turning him into a whimpering, possibly crying mess. “you, i need  _ you,  _ i need your cock inside me, i need you to cum inside me, god i  _ need  _ you to cum on my face--”

 

and with that, jaehyun didn’t waste any time working mark open. he knew realistically mark could take him without prep, his body was built for it, but this was something jaehyun loved doing. he always loved using his hands, in and out slowly, adding in finger after finger, getting the other right to the edge before stopping, finally fucking into them.

 

he started off slow, hips moving at a painful pace. mark was just happy that he finally had jaehyun inside him, drawing out soft and sinful moans that left jaehyun wondering how someone like him could exist. “harder,” mark breathed out, to which jaehyun obeyed. he gripped marks hips, building up a faster pace, fucking into him with determination and drive. ripping out a moan from mark, who dug his nails into jaehyuns back, pulling jaehyun down with one hand, kissing him. jaehyun cupped marks dick with one of his hands, wrapping around it and slowly jerking the other off. he put his thumb on the slit, smearing the pre cum all over his cock. mark gasped, loud  _ “oh”s  _ and  _ “fuck, fuck--”s  _ followed by loud moans and pants. he was growing close, and jaehyun could feel it.

 

he could feel himself growing close too, and but his main concern was getting mark  _ there.  _ Into bliss, into that white heat that grew in your belly. a fine, pure feeling of pleasure.

 

and when mark got there, it was loud. “ _ jaehyun, jaehyun, come on, so close. ‘m so close, fuck, fuck me harder-- like a real alpha,” _

quite honestly, mark had never come harder in his life. jaehyun, who followed right behind him, could say the exact same thing. he came hard, inside of mark, the white heat filling him up.

mark himself was covered in cum, his own, along with some of jaehyun's torso.

 

jaehyun rested his forehead against marks, taking deep breaths as he pulled out of the other.

after a minute, ten, thirty, who really knows, mark spoke up. “i still really want you to cum on my face,”

jaehyun, pulling back, looked down at the other. “what am i gonna do, say no?" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i might make a part two, or add on to this later! depends on what the people want


End file.
